


Donation From...

by alicat54c



Category: DC Animated Universe, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, when all the loot is resold to the highest bidder and piles of cash are thrown into the air in a rain of debauchery, one can only spend so much.</p><p>Or</p><p>Our favorite villains donate to rather specific charities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donation From...

At the end of the day, when all the loot is resold to the highest bidder and piles of cash are thrown into the air in a rain of debauchery, one can only spend so much.

Of course, some were content to keep millions of dollars in bank accounts scattered across the globe, but not every criminal was a millionaire who could own their own private bank chain **cough**Lex Luther**cough**.

Most of the capes and masks on the opposite side of the law had much more practical origins, and couldn’t see the point in owning ten yachts. Hence all the stealing of said yachts, but that is neither here nor there. (It is in fact half way to tahiti.)

So, at the end of the day, after rent is paid, bribes are re-negotiated, and the fridge restocked, there was always a little extra to sneak through the cracks to other pursuits.

Now, it was an open secret that Catwoman donated to the animal shelter near the museum in Gotham, but no one knew that she also made sure the soup kitchen staff on 33rd had enough beds and didn’t embezzle what she gave them.

Poison Ivy disdained the local horticultural society, going so far as to disrupt their yearly meetings out of spite. However, she once vanished for six months to help regrow rain forests in Borneo, and sent funds to a tiny research group trying to restore wetlands in urban areas along the Chesapeake. She also allocated funds to the local chapter of Battered Women, even though Harley never went. 

The Harlequin herself always squirreled away something for the Hearing Voices Network, her inner psychologist supporting their ideas of psychic phenomenon being a creative and ingenious survival strategy to horrible circumstances.

Up in Central City, Captain Cold would give to the children’s branch of the abuse survivors foundation. His sister Lisa used to give private ice skating demonstrations at their fundraisers, but, after giving up on the Olympics, simply followed her brother’s more discreet example.

Hartley would disguise himself to play concerts at the LGBT community center of whatever city he was in, and drop a few thousand in the box on the way out. The Trickster went with him once, but wasn’t invited back when he upstaged the musician with at juggling act. 

Heatwave was nominated to be on the board of a fire safety program, due to his yearly support, and even led the tour of a burn ward to teach the kids about the dangers of improperly planned arson. The program wasn’t sure whether his enthusiasm scared the kids off or made them want to start more fires. He wasn’t invited back, but stayed on the board anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  A/N:
> 
> Actual things to donate to and check out:
> 
> Willie Smits: How to Restore a Rainforest, Samboja Lestari Project  
> Chesapeak Bay Preservation Act  
> Battered Women Shelter  
> Hearing Voices Network, Elenor Longden  
> The Foundation for Survivors of Abuse  
> LGBT Community Center
> 
> I know there’s a program that teaches kids caught committing arson about fire safety by having them tour burn wards, but I couldn’t find it.


End file.
